


Mikey Horror Picture Show

by SeaMonkeysInSpace



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH may or may not be painted in a pretty bad light, Dubious Consent, It's rocky horror, M/M, Mild Cannibalism, Multi, achievement hunter halloween, but i mean, rocky horror picture show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonkeysInSpace/pseuds/SeaMonkeysInSpace
Summary: Happy Halloween Month!





	1. Marry Me, Jeremy

Ryan thought that it was all pretty comedic, the way things had happened. The men cleared away while the women congregated in the middle of the lawn to catch the bride’s bouquet. Twenty bucks. Ryan had bet Jeremy twenty bucks that he couldn’t catch/wrestle away the collection of pristine white flowers. Jeremy took the bet and was running into the swarm of screaming people the moment the flowers left the woman in white’s hands. 

“BOOM!” Jeremy grinned as he triumphantly jogged over to Ryan. “Check it out. Told you I could do it!”

“That you did. I don’t have any cash on me. Mind if we wait till we get back to the hotel?”

“You weren’t prepared for me to kick everyone’s ass at flower catching. Ye of little faith.”

Ryan chuckled to himself and looked up, letting his attention be caught by the blushing bride and groom.  _ What does it mean when you catch the flowers again?  _ Ryan asked himself.  _ You're next to get married, right? Does that work for guys too? _ Ryan felt his face flush and he glanced back at the shorter man. 

“Hey, Jeremy?”

“Hmm?” Jeremy asked, still smiling from his success. 

“Mind if we take a walk?”

“Sure, Rye.”

They walked in companionable silence away from the party and along the green. The church had a small graveyard outback which Ryan found really morbid but definitely in character with the bride. They made their way between gravestones and Ryan recognized the venue was beautiful despite being laced with the sense of death. The two men walked along the grass, a slight breeze causing the colorful leaves to flutter on their branches. They enjoyed the view together until Ryan finally worked up the nerve to say what was on his mind. “Jeremy... I really love... the skillful way you beat all those girls to the bride’s bouquet...”  _ Idiot _ , Ryan scolded himself.  _ What are you even saying? _

Jeremy just snorted and raised an eyebrow, expecting more.

“I guess, what I’m trying to say, Lil’ J, is... the future is ours so let’s plan it! We’ve come so far and I... I really love you, Jeremy.” Ryan awkwardly got down on one knee and pulled the little velvet box out from the inside pocket of his jacket. He revealed a silver band with intricate carvings twining along the sides. Jeremy just stood there, slack-jawed, pupils blown. “I was trying to figure out a way to properly tell you how I feel and I realized... I want to be with you forever, Jeremy. Will you-”

“Of course I will you fucking idiot!” Jeremy snatched the box away and sunk to his knees so he was level with Ryan. His brown eyes shined as he admired the ring’s designs. “Does this mean... dude, are we fucking engaged?”

“Usually that’s what successful proposals lead to, yes.”

Jeremy’s smile stretched even wider and Ryan couldn’t help but laugh at the way his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned a bright red. 

“Dude, I’m so fucking happy right now. Holy shit, I’m glad my parents liked you. I’m also...” Jeremy trailed off and looked up at Ryan, eyes getting a little glossy. “I’m just really happy, Rye. I’m  _ mad _ for you.”

* * *

They tried to keep the engagement under wraps when they returned to the wedding. However, Jeremy refused to take off the ring so several congratulations inevitably distracted from the wedding activities. They left the party early, congratulating the newlyweds, before returning to their hotel room.

“I know we were supposed to drive back to Austin tonight,” Ryan began, packing his bags, “but I was thinking that, since we’re in Denton anyways, we could maybe stop by Dr. Burns’ home.”

“Dr. Burns? I haven’t seen him in ages,” Jeremy smiled to himself. “We met in his science class, didn’t we? Fuck, I loved that guy. He was fantastic.”

“Yeah! So I was thinking that because he helped us meet and, in some ways, helped us stay together, he would maybe want to know that we’re engaged now.”

“I guess he’s on the way home. There’s no harm in stopping by,” Jeremy agreed. “Hey, Ryan?”

“Jeremy?”

“I love you.”


	2. Over At The Frankenstein's Place

“ _ Jezz-us _ ,” Jeremy startled again as a vehicle whipped by heading the opposite direction. “That’s like, the third motorcycle that passed us. Don’t they care about their lives? It’s literally pouring rain outside and you’re going to speed like that on a fucking motorcycle? Idiots.”

Jeremy tore his eyes away from the road to see Ryan smirking. “Yeah, well, life must be pretty cheap to them.”

Jeremy frowned. There was an undertone in Ryan’s voice that worried him. “What’s up, Rye?”

The other man snorted but kept his eyes on the barely visible road ahead. “You know me so well, Jeremy. I don’t know. I don’t recognize where we are. We must have taken a wrong turn at a fork a while back.”

“Yeah but this road has got to lead somewhere, right? Where else could the motorcycle assholes be coming from? We could follow it for a while more.”

Ryan pursed his lips and hummed. “I don’t know. I think it would be better to just turn back and work our way from there.”

Ryan slowed down and twisted the wheel so they were beginning to turn. He took the turn a little too wide and ended up clipping a stray branch or a sharp rock causing a massive bang to pierce even the sound of pouring rain.

“What was that?” Jeremy asked even though he already knew the answer at this point.

“Goddammit,” Ryan grumbled. “We must have blown a flat.”

“Ugh. Alright. I’ll help you change the tire.” Jeremy unbuckled his seatbelt but froze when Ryan didn’t do the same. “Ryan...”

“That... uh... may be a problem. I popped the spare tire a while back and never got around to fixing it.”

“Goddammit Ryan.” Jeremy slumped back in his seat. “So what's the plan now?”

“Call triple A I guess?” Ryan pulled out his phone and frowned at the screen. “Fuck. No signal. It must be the storm.”

Jeremy pulled out his phone as well and scowled at the matching message at the top of his screen. “So... what do we do now?”

“There was a museum or mansion or something a little ways back. I'll go ask for some help.”

“I'll go with you.”

“You don’t have to, J. It’s pouring outside and I'll be right back.”

“And let my fiancé be eaten by cannibals alone? I don't think so.”

Ryan opened his mouth to argue but Jeremy was already grabbing his coat and a magazine from the back seat of the car.

They only had to walk for about five or ten minutes but it seemed like an eternity in the pouring rain. Finally, they made it to the front gates of the massive building. The steel gates were open and the dark cobblestone looked nearly black soaked in the rain. 

“Fuck, Ryan,” Jeremy turned to his partner and looped his hand around the older man’s wrist. “This place gives me the fucking creeps. Maybe we should just camp out in the car until morning.”

“Don’t be silly Jeremy. There's no harm in just asking if they happen to have a phone.”

“How do you even know anyone's in there?”

“There’s a light on. Either someone doesn’t give a shit about their electricity bill or they’re inside.”

Jeremy looked up to where Ryan was pointing and shivered when he thought he saw a dark figure move past one of the lit windows.

They jumped as growls of several motorcycles sounded behind them and the men moved out of the way as a short series of bikes road up and around the roundabout before disappearing around the backside of the house. 

“Looks like someone is having a party,” Ryan grinned, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah, with the motorcycle assholes...” Jeremy muttered in response. 

Ryan led the way to the front door with Jeremy following begrudgingly behind. Ryan looked back before taking Jeremy’s hand in his own, smiling reassuringly, and turning back to rap a few times on the door.

The oak door swung open almost immediately revealing a thin man with tangled black hair, hooded blue eyes, and a smile that sent shivers up Jeremy’s spine. He wore white gloves and white button up shirt under a black vest making him appear like some sort of butler from a historical fiction television show.

“Hello...” the man said revealing uneven yellow teeth. 

“Um... Hi,” Ryan replied, nervously stumbling over his words. “Uh... My name is Ryan Haywood and this is my partner, Jeremy Dooley. We got a flat a little way’s up the road and our phones don’t get any service out here. We were wondering if you could help us.”

The strange man looked Jeremy up and down before he said, “You’re wet.”

“Uh, yeah. It’s raining?” Jeremy shifted uncomfortably under the man’s gaze.

“Yes. Of course. You’d better come inside.”

The man disappeared into the house, and Ryan made a move to follow but Jeremy grabbed his arm, stopping him. “I know I was joking about the cannibals before, Rye, but I really don’t like this. What the hell do you think this place is?”

“Probably some... hunting lodge for rich weirdos or whatever.”

“You say that as though you’ve never seen  _ The Purge  _ movies.”

The dark haired man, who Jeremy decided must definitely be a butler, called for the two men to come into the house. Ryan smiled again and planted a kiss on Jeremy’s forehead before stepping across the threshold and into the mansion. 


	3. A Rather Special Night

“This way.” The butler motioned deeper into the house and Ryan awkwardly followed his lead. The sound of laughter and breaking glass echoed in the polished foyer.

Jeremy apparently decided that this would be a good time to break the silence. “Are you having a, uh... party?”

The butler looked back and smirked at Jeremy causing Ryan to instinctively move to his fiancé’s side. “You’ve arrived on a rather special night,” the butler purred. “It’s one of the master’s affairs.”

“Oh. Lucky him I guess,” Jeremy muttered.

The two men jumped as deep, booming laughter sounded from the top of the winding wooden stairs they were standing near. A man with a thick red beard, who was also dressed in black and white, was leaning over the banister. “He’s lucky. I’m lucky. We’re all lucky!”

The dark haired man maintained his smirk as the redhaired man hopped down the stairs. Butler Number Two, Ryan decided to call the red-haired man, placed a hand on the small of Jeremy and Ryan’s backs half guiding half pushing them after Butler Number One.

They were led into an expansive ballroom set with a stage and filled with many vibrant and strangely dressed people. Upon the stage, there was an intricately designed and oldfashioned looking elevator. The people dancing around the floor were all singing along to a song Ryan didn’t recognize playing over the loudspeakers. There also appeared to be dance moves to accompany the music like some spin-off of the  _ Cupid Shuffle  _ or  _ Cha-cha Slide _ . What made it really unsettling, however, was the fact that the moment Jeremy and Ryan stepped into the ballroom, all attention seemed to be focused on them. Every “jump to the left” seemed to be a show for them. 

“Feel free to join in,” Butler Number One spoke. “The moves are pretty simple. You’ll catch on quickly.”

“No, thank you.” Ryan forced a laugh. “We really just need to use your phone.”

A squeal sounded out of the group of partiers and a young woman with blonde curls - wearing a sequined gold jacket, a matching top hat, and fishnets underneath black shorts - bounded up to the group of four. 

“Ramsey!” she said to Butler Number One. “Pattillo!” she said to Butler Number Two. “You guys really must join! This only happens once a year!”

Without giving a verbal response, the two men - Ramsey and Pattillo - moved into - and were eventually lost in - the crowd.

“So...” Ryan chuckled awkwardly. “This is a little, uh... unconventional.”

“Ryan, please, let’s get out of here,” Jeremy said, tugging on his partner’s arm.

“It’s just a party, Jeremy,” Ryan said, turning his full attention to try and comfort the other man. 

“Well, I fucking hate parties.”

“You love parties.”

“Only the ones where I can get fucking blasted and I am  _ not  _ drinking the Koolaid here.” 

“Well, we can’t go anywhere until we get to a phone.”

The song ended with all the partiers laying in a heap on the floor, and Ryan was worried Jeremy’s complaints would bring unwanted attention. 

“ _ Well _ ,” Jeremy sneered, “then ask one of the butlers or someone. Wait. Nevermind. They’re of absolutely zero help.”

“Jeremy. Calm down. We’re fine. You’re fine. I won't let anything happen to you while I’m here.”

“Gee. Thanks. I’m so glad I have a psychopath looking out for me in a house full of psychopaths.”

“Well, that’s not a very polite thing to say to your inamorato now is it, Love?”

Ryan lept at the voice that sounded behind him, Jeremy letting out an alarmed yell. The couple turned to see a man wearing a black hooded cloak. His frame was fairly thin and he was shorter than Ryan but taller than Jeremy which, to be fair, wasn’t really saying much.

The man pulled the hood back to reveal well kept blond hair and green eyes framed by flashy golden makeup. Glittering lips tilted up in a smug smile and the blond haired man walked between Ryan and Jeremy, eyes lingering on the latter. He strode, proud, across the center of the room, drawing the attention of everyone in attendance. He walked up to the stage and removed his cloak revealing black shorts, a black cropped top, and a thin, shimmering golden robe, open so it floated around him like a halo. He was... captivating. 

He spread out his hands and took turns making eye contact with Ryan and Jeremy while he spoke. “Welcome,” he called out in a smooth, lightly accented voice, “to the Annual Transylvanian Convention.” Cheers erupted from the audience and Ryan automatically pulled Jeremy closer. “It seems we have a few very special...” the golden man smiled innocently as he tried to find the right words. “Very...  _ uninvited _ guests.”

Ryan felt a shiver crawl up his spine before he realized that the golden man was waiting for a response. 

“Hi, uh...” he glanced around nervously before releasing his grasp around Jeremy’s shoulders and moving closer to the stage to make himself heard. “I’m sorry we interrupted your celebration. It’s just, uh...” he stumbled over his words when he reached the stage and the golden man crouched down, legs spread, green eyes sparkling with devious intent. “Uh... my name is Ryan Haywood. This is my partner,” he motioned back to Jeremy who was scowling near the entrance, “Jeremy Dooley.”

The golden man swung his legs over the edge of the stage and held out a hand, motioning for Jeremy to come closer. The man hesitated before he relented and made his way to the stage. He took the golden man’s hand to shake and let out a surprised yelp when his hand was raised to the other man’s lips leaving a gold smear along the back of his hand. 

“Enchanté.”

Jeremy snatched his hand away but Ryan could see his face was tinged red which made something a little too close to jealousy curl in the pit of Ryan’s stomach. 

“As I was saying,” Ryan cut in, “our car broke down a little way up the road and our phone’s don’t get a signal out here. We were hoping you had a landline or something we could borrow Mr. uh...”

“Doctor,” the golden man corrected. “In all honesty, I’m really not much of a man by day, so please, Dr. Gavin Free.”

“Wait, you’re not much of a man ‘by day’,” Jeremy interrupted, confused and slightly amused, “but by night...?”

“I’m one hell of a lover,” Gavin said with a wink. 

“ _ As _ I was saying,” Ryan spoke up again. “We’re both in a bit of a hurry-”

“Right,” Jeremy nodded in affirmation.

“-and we don’t want to be a worry, so if we could use your phone real quick-”

“Don’t fret, Loves,” Gavin purred. “You’re welcome to stay for as long as you would like. How about the night. Or at least for a bite. I wouldn’t want to send you out into the pouring rain. Actually-!” Gavin scooted back and lept to his feet on the stage. “This is perfect! I’ll be demonstrating my latest obsession tonight up in my lab and it would be lovely to show my creation to outsiders. It’ll have you shaking in antici...” Gavin trailed off as if he had forgotten his thought but Ryan couldn’t help but lean in, waiting for the end of the sentence. He could sense Jeremy doing the same. “...pation.” 

Gavin turned to the elevator before turning back and tilting his head. “You both seem to already be shaking. Ah, it must be the rain. I’ll have Ramsey and Pattillo remove the cause... but not the symptom.” Gavin entered the metal elevator with a flourish of his robe and began his ascension. As he went up, the other partiers began to move out of the ballroom. Soon, it was just Ryan, Jeremy, the two butlers - Ramsey and Pattillo - and the girl with the blonde curls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone would like to explain to me how not everything needs to be a reference to something else, feel free.


	4. Woe Is Me

The two butlers presented the couple with towels and began helping the men dry off. Jeremy managed an uncomfortable thanks as Ramsey dried his hair. He took the cloth from the butler to dry the rest of him off by himself but let out a shout of surprise and disgust. Dark red-brown splotches were crusted onto the off-white fabric. He tossed towel as far away from him as he could and glared at Ramsey who laughed maniacally. He shot a look at Ryan who had opened his mouth as though he was about to say something. His comment was cut short, however, when Pattillo pulled Ryan's jacket off, followed by his sweatshirt.  

Jeremy tried to protest when Ramsey began undressing him as well. “ _Ryan_ ,” Jeremy called out as he fought against Ramsey to keep his pants buttoned and up around his waist.

“Is this really necessary?” Ryan questioned, trying to keep Pattillo from pulling his t-shirt up and over his head.

“Dr. Free wouldn’t want you dripping wet in his lab,” Pattillo explained.

“And it would be incredibly rude of you to reject his invitation to the lab,” Ramsey added.

Ryan shot Jeremy an empathetic look before he allowed Pattillo to continue to remove his clothing.

The blonde from before, with the sparkly top hat and matching jacket, jumped down from where she had apparently perched herself on the edge of the stage. “Slowly,” she purred. “Slowly. This is too nice of a job to rush.”

“Uh...” Jeremy folded his arms over his chest, self-consciously.

Ryan craned his neck to see the girl who was speaking and offered his standard greeting. “Hi, my name is Ryan Haywood and this is my partner, Jeremy Dooley. And you are...?”

“You’re very lucky to be able to go up to Gav’s Lab. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege.”

Ryan scoffed and muttered accidentally loud enough to be heard, “People like you, maybe.”

The blonde forced a sarcastic smile. “I’ve seen it,” she sneered.

By this point, Jeremy and Ryan were both in their underwear, Jeremy sporting boxers and a white tank-top, while Ryan wore only briefs.

The blonde stepped up onto the stage and opened the elevator, holding the manual door open, waiting for the other four people to join her inside. Ryan approached with caution, Ramsey stalking close behind. Jeremy turned back to grab his clothes off the floor but was stopped short by Pattillo. “Come along now,” the red-head soothed. “The master doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

* * *

The elevator dinged, coming to a halt, and Ryan and Jeremy stepped out followed by the people who Jeremy decided to dub “Dr. Free’s henchmen”.

Dr. Gavin Free stood in the middle of the room dressed in a pressed white lab coat over his revealing black clothing rather than the golden robe he had been in moments before.

“Pattillo, Barbara-” Gavin called out, revealing the name of the blonde, “go assist Ramsey. I’ll entertain Ryan and uh...” he turned to Jeremy and gave him a smirk that made Jeremy’s heart beat way too fast for his liking. “Jeremy. Correct?”

Jeremy cleared his throat in response and moved to hide slightly behind Ryan. He heard laughter at his actions and looked up to see all the partiers had made their way up to some sort of viewing balcony. Jeremy crossed his arms again, feeling like some sort of spectacle. He started when some white fabric was shoved in his face.

“Here,” Gavin said, offering the articles to Jermey and then Ryan. “They’re extra lab coats. They should help you feel less... vulnerable. I’m sorry I’m acting so odd. It’s not very often we get guests who we have to show this level of hospitality.”

“Seriously?” Ryan finally snapped. “Hospitality? We just wanted to use your phone and be on our way!”

“Ryan,” Jeremy laughed nervously more afraid for what would happen to the other man if he was disrespectful rather than worrying about social etiquette. “Ryan, don’t be ungrateful.”

“Jeremy? You too? Seriously?”

Gavin let out a whisper of a laugh and put a hand gingerly on Ryan’s shoulder, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “Ryan, you’re so forceful, Ryan. So dominant. A near perfect specimen of manhood. Do you have any tattoos?”

“No,” Ryan said, shrugging Gavin’s hand off, “I don’t.”

“Oh well. You, Jeremy. You have one yes?” Gavin asked, turning his attention to the younger man.

“Uh... yeah,” Jeremy replied, taken aback. “It’s my family’s crest. I redrew it a while ago and got it inked on my arm.”

Gavin hummed in appreciation.

Geoff approached the small group and whispered in Gavin’s ear. Gavin nodded and stood up on a small platform in the middle of the room next to a rainbow tank too darkly tinted to see through the glass.

“Tonight,” Gavin announced to the audience of Ryan, Jeremy, and the men and women on the balcony above, “My unconventional conventionists... you are about to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research. It was strange, the way it happened. Suddenly you get a break, whole pieces seeming to fit into place. And you think to yourself, ‘What a fool! The answer was there the whole time and all it took was a small accident to make it happen.’

“And that’s how I discovered the secret, the elusive ingredient, the... _spark_ that is the breath of life. That’s right. I have the knowledge - _I_ hold the secret... to life itself! You see, you are fortunate for tonight is a night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born. Now,” Gavin paused to turn dramatically to Ramsey, “if you would throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator and step the power reactor THREE MORE POINTS-” A bolt of blue electricity was funneled into the rainbow tank, causing cackles to arise from Gavin and Ramsey.

Nothing happened for a few moments. Jeremy leaned forward, craning around Ryan to get a better look at what was happening on the platform. He jumped, as a hand reached out of the tank and grabbed the side. There, dripping wet, emerged a man, dark curls plastered to his forehead and brown eyes blinking in confusion.

The man took a look around him, taking in the odd sight before he yelled out in fear and Jeremy found he was doing the same. Ryan pulled Jeremy closer while the brunet scrambled out of his tank and made a move to run off the platform. He was swiftly stopped by Ramsey and sat down on the front of the platform.

Gavin sat down beside his creation and began running his fingers through its hair. “Now, now, Michael. That’s no way to act on your first day out. But,” Gavin tilted the creature’s - Michael’s - face examining it closely, “since you’re such an exceptional beauty, I’m willing to forgive you.”

Michael grinned and laughed but Jeremy was pretty sure he didn’t fully understand what was being said to him.

“He’s a credit to your genius, master,” Ramsey brownnosed.

“A triumph of your will,” Pattillo agreed.

Gavin took both compliments with a wide smile before turning to Babara, expecting the same from her.

“Eh,” the blonde shrugged. “He’s okay.”

“Okay?” Gavin glared. “ _Okay_? I think we can do better than that.” Gavin looked up to where Ryan and Jeremy were standing in shock. “You two, what do you think?”

“Does he... want to be alive?” Ryan asked. Jeremy could tell his fiancé was struggling with how to word such a sensitive question.

“You’re referring to his initial panic,” Gavin commented, going back to carding his fingers through Michael’s curls. “How would you feel to wake up one day with no memory but a fully functioning brain.”

“Fully functioning...” Ryan mouthed, only loud enough for Jeremy to hear. "What's he even for?" Ryan asked, loud enough to be heard again.

"He's for..." Gavin searched for the right words. "Releaving my tension."

Ryan made a disgusted face. Gavin rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Jeremy. “You. What do you think, Dooley.”

“Oh...” Jeremy took in Michael who was looking at him with wide, innocent brown eyes. He noted his well-muscled body shown off due to the fact he was wearing nothing but what appeared to be a gold speedo and short golden boots to match. “I guess...” Jeremy glanced up at Ryan who was also waiting to hear his response. “He’s not really my type. I don’ t like men with... too... too many muscles.”

 _Fuck_ . Jeremy scolded himself. _Just keep on lying. Lying like the slut you are._

Gavin smiled gently before he readjusted himself to run his hands up and down Michael’s washboard stomach. “It’s a good thing I didn’t make him for you then, innit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "The Sword of Damocles" is the biggest fucking mood.


	5. Charles Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, lads. I'll be able to get back to the irregular regular Tuesday updates.

“Do you know who Charles Atlas is?”

Ryan opened his mouth to say, ‘no’, but Jeremy jumped in excitedly. “The old bodybuilder?”

Gavin’s eyes seemed to light up and Ryan had to fight the urge to put his arm around Jeremy  _ again _ . He was worried it would seem too possessive if he acted in that manner. 

“That’s exactly right,” Gavin smiled. “I used to read older comics and, on the back, he would put ads saying he could ‘make you a man in just seven days’. I think that’s what inspired my creation of Michael.” Gavin laid his head in the crook of the curly-haired brunet’s neck. “It took just seven days to make him and he got to skip all the terribly taxing work it takes to build this kind of muscle. He’ll still have to exercise to stay toned, but I think we’re off to a good start.”

Ryan watched Jeremy’s reactions to all of this and he couldn’t help the tinge of...  _ annoyance _ , he felt when his fiancé’s eyes lingered a little too long on the creature’s - Michael’s - body.

“I believe,” Gavin began, but he was abruptly cut off by the revving of an engine. They all turned their attention to the elevator, were a man seated upon a motorcycle was rising. 

The elevator doors opened and the man rode out on his bike, narrowly threading the gap between Jeremy and Ryan before turning the bike sideways and stopping inches away from an awe-struck Michael and an irritated-looking Gavin.

“Trevor!” the blonde, Barbara, pushed her way past Pattillo and Ramsey to get to the darkly dressed mystery man. 

The motorcyclist removed his helmet, a sultry grin on his face as Barbara came to lean over the handlebars of his bike. The man - Trevor - had dark hair and dark eyes but what stood out the most to Ryan was the poorly healed scar extending from his left temple across the rest of his forehead. It was almost as if someone had cut his skull in two. He thought back to the old urban legends that he grew up hearing about mad doctors who performed lobotomies on their patients.

“Hey, patootie,” Trevor purred, tossing his bike helmet towards Michael’s general direction causing the creation to flinch and Gavin’s annoyance to clearly grow. 

Trevor swung his legs from the bike, shooting a smirk at Ryan and Jeremy, before making his way up to the podium to address Gavin’s audience. 

“Men and gentleladies,” He began, theatrically extending his arms outwards and motioning towards the excited audience. “Guess who escaped from deep freeze!”

“Collins,” Gavin stood and fronted on Trevor, who had a few extra inches of height on the Doctor. 

“Dr. Free,” Trevor replied. 

“I’m going to give you one warning, Trevor. Get out of here. You’re not a Transylvanian, and you’re not a guest-”

“How rude. You used to love having me around, Gav.” Trevor snaked an arm around Gavin’s waist, pulling him closer before Gavin shoved him away with an obscene amount of force.

“That was a long time ago.”

“And yet, you never officially got rid of me.”

“Because I still needed-” Gavin caught himself but Trevor latched onto the implication immediately.

“You still needed  _ me _ ?” Trevor dramatically pressed a hand against his heart. “I’m honored. I knew I still meant  _ something  _ to you.”

“I needed a part of your brain, Trevor. You’re nothing but an experiment. A  _ failed _ experiment at that.” 

“Failed?” Trevor took a step back as if he had been slapped. Irritation flashed across his face and he moved to stand behind Michael, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder, clearly rilling Gavin up more. “We used to have so much fun, Gavin. How could you say that I’m a failure?” He crouched down, resting his chin on Michael’s shoulder and draping his arms around the brunet. “You threw me away as soon as you got tired of me. I didn’t fail. You just got bored.”

He stood and hauled Michael to his feet. The creature peered at Trevor curiously.

“It’s not fair to us,” Trevor began, addressing Michael rather than the audience or even Gavin. “He’ll get sick of you too and throw you out as well. It’s not fair because we don’t need him. I have Barbara and you could have anyone you wanted.”

The crowd began murmuring and Barbara laughed excitedly. Ryan turned his attention to Gavin to see his face flushed red, the collected demeanor he had adorned all night falling away. 

“Gavin is nothing but a hack. He’s manipulative and fucked with my brain so I would fuck him. When that didn’t work exactly as he expected, he built you. Synthetic body parts with a barely functioning brain. You don’t have freedom but I can show you how you can escape this dickhead’s grasp-”

Barbara was screaming before Ryan was really able to comprehend what had happened. 

Gavin had moved forward swiftly, pushing Michael away from Trevor before turning on the failed experiment. He had pulled a knife from the waistband of his high waisted shorts before Trevor could get through his speech and slit the other man’s throat, the thin white line turning to a glowing red.

Trevor’s hands went to his throat, surprise and...  _ sorrow _ in his eyes. Gavin smirked before pulling the knife back and plunging the blade into Trevor’s chest. Trevor fell backward and tumbled off the podium, a tangle of lanky limbs and bloodied clothing. 

Everyone seemed to be frozen in shock except for Barbara, (who was still screaming), Pattillo, (who was trying to comfort the blonde), Ramsey, (who had already busied himself with clearing away Trevor’s corpse), and Gavin, (who was removing his white lab coat which had been splattered with blood). 

“What the fuck!” Jeremy broke the silence, snapping Ryan out of his trance. 

Gavin looked up as though he had just remembered there were other people in the room. “Oh.” The doctor turned his attention to Michael, who was wearily looking between Ramsey, the body, and Gavin, as though he was trying to connect the dots. “Oh, don’t be upset, baby,” Gavin smiled and took Michael’s hand in his own. “It was a mercy killing. Living without a purpose is awful and Trevor Collins had no purpose to serve. He meant nothing to me. He had a... certain naive charm, but no muscle. Besides,” Gavin smiled faintly, “Slitty’s gotta slit.”

The tension in the air seemed to lift, the audience accepting this explanation. Jeremy still stood, slack-jawed by Ryan's side and Ryan glanced around the room, shock still running through his system. 

“Now that that's over with,” Gavin continued, “before Michael can truly become a man, there's one thing he still has to experience.”

“What are you-” Gavin cut Ryan off mid-sentence with a knowing - and extremely condescending - look. “Oh,” Ryan muttered, face turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? Not completely happy with how this chapter turned out. I was pretty busy this week and this was a hard chapter to write because this part of RHPS relies solely on the songs so I had to depend on the narrator and the subtext in the lyrics. Sorry if it's not as good. I might come back and update it later if motivation strikes.
> 
> tl;dr? Might come back and revise this chapter. Check out my Tumblr for updates.


	6. Chill Me, Thrill Me, Fulfill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick PSA: No means no. Don't push.

Ryan pulled the covers tightly around him, flinching as thunder shook the castle again. He hated having a separate room from Jeremy. The bed felt empty and the sense of loneliness was almost overwhelming. 

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to force himself to drift off to sleep. Ryan jumped as the other side of the bed creaked under a new weight but felt himself immediately relax when he heard Jeremy’s muffled voice. 

“I hate it here, Ryan,” Jeremy muttered into his partner’s back. 

“I know, Lil’ J. But we’ll be gone by morning. It will all be okay.”

“Ryan...” Jeremy murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryan’s waist. “I feel so safe when I’m with you.”

Ryan smiled, placing his hand atop Jeremy’s. “I’m glad. That’s good.”

“Oh, Ryan,” Jeremy’s hands began to move down, fingering the waistband of Ryan’s briefs. Ryan’s eyes flew open and he grinned, sitting up and flipping over to straddle the other man. But something felt... wrong. Jeremy’s limbs were too long and his hips were too boney. Ryan reached over and switched on the light, letting out a surprised yelp when he saw green eyes peering up at him. 

“ _ You! _ ” Ryan rolled off Gavin and the bed, pointing an accusatory finger at the man who was dressed in a seethrough golden material now rather than the revealing black clothing he donned before. 

“I’m afraid so, Ryan,” Gavin smirked, seating himself on the side of the bed, eyes shining with desire. “But it wasn’t so bad, was it? Not even half bad. Something tells me it’s been a while since you’ve gotten any... action. You wanted it too, didn’t you?”

Ryan was furious. He approached Gavin menacingly, eyes darkening. “What did you do with Jeremy? How did you make your voice sound so much like his?”

“Jeremy? Well, I didn’t do anything with him. Why? Do you think I should?”

“Shut up! You tricked me!”

“Keep your voice down, Ryan. Jeremy is probably asleep right now. You wouldn’t want him to see this and get the wrong impression, now would you?”

“Wrong impress- This is your fault! You’re to blame! I would never cheat on Jeremy!”

“Ryan...” Gavin stood, placing his hands on Ryan’s shoulders and turning the man so the backs of his knees were knocking against the bed. “You aren’t cheating on Jeremy. Not really. You love him and he knows it.” Ryan was now sitting on the bed, Gavin's hands on either side of him. “There’s no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure.” Gavin pressed his lips to Ryan’s, pushing until Ryan was flat on his back, legs hanging over the side. “Jeremy needn’t know. I won’t tell.”

Ryan fought it, but there was something about Gavin that made him want to give in. “Promise you won’t tell Jeremy?”

Gavin took Ryan’s bottom lip between his teeth before saying, “On my mother’s grave.”

* * *

Jeremy felt like he was going to vomit. The guilt was overwhelming. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his tank top and boxers off the floor. He had to find Ryan. He had to tell him what happened. Even if his fiancé didn’t forgive him, he would hopefully be able to convince Ryan to leave with him. They needed to get out of here. 

Jeremy pulled on his clothes he and rushed out of his room, searching desperately for Ryan’s chambers. He heard Ryan’s voice and eagerly ran to the end of the hall where the sound had come from. 

He paused outside the door, working up the courage to confront Ryan, before placing his hand on the knob and inching the door open. 

His heart sunk.

Ryan had Gavin’s arms pinned above his head. Gavin’s legs were wrapped around Ryan’s waist as the older man sucked on the skin around Gavin’s neck and collarbone. The golden man’s eyelids fluttered open and he turned his head, green eyes meeting Jeremy’s. The fucker had the nerve to grin, before tracing Ryan’s jawline with his tongue causing Ryan to moan. 

White noise filled Jeremy’s ears and before he knew what his body was doing, he was running. Not at Ryan to pull him away, not towards Gavin to beat the shit out of him, but running aimlessly through the winding halls of the mansion. He needed to get away. Away. Away...

* * *

Ramsey’s voice came through intercoms concealed in the room. Ryan paused what he was doing to tune into the butler’s announcement. “Master, Michael has broken out of his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose somewhere on the grounds. Pattillo has just released the dogs.”

* * *

Jeremy found himself back in the lab. He was sitting on the edge of the podium, arms wrapped around his knees. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he hated himself for being so weak and hypocritical. He had cheated on Ryan. Ryan had cheated on him. Gavin...

Jeremy choked down his sob but a weeping sound still filled the room. Jeremy started at the realization he wasn't alone and turned to the rainbow-tinted tank Michael had emerged from earlier that evening. Jeremy approached it cautiously to see a figure bundled in a plain white sheet. 

“Who's there?” Jeremy demanded.

The crying stopped and the fabric inched its way back, curls and shy brown eyes peeking out.

“Michael,” Jeremy breathed, relieved. “Michael, what's happened to you?”

The creature sniffed and put his hands out in front of him. Jeremy hissed in sympathy. There were angry red marks on his hands and white burns bubbling. 

“Holy shit, dude. What happened to you? Who did this to you?” Jeremy pulled his tank top up and over his head, tearing the shirt and dressing the wounds.

“Michael...” Jeremy soothed. He kneeled next to the tank and took the creation's hands in his own, careful not to put too much pressure on the injuries. “It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now.”

* * *

“ _ Emotion, agitation or disturbance of the mind...Vehement or excited mental state. _ ”

“What's that from?” Gavin asked, head laying against Ryan's bare chest.

“Its a poem someone sent me a long time ago.” Gavin hummed and began tracing patterns along Ryan's stomach as the other man continued. “ _ It is also a powerful and irrational master and there is little doubt that we are all, indeed, its slave _ .”    


* * *

“It’s been a month,” Jeremy began. “I think things have been a little tense between us but I never thought we were both...” Jeremy shook his head trying to clear his muddled mind. Michael looked on patiently. They were sitting in Michael’s birthing tank, legs entangled due to the lack of room. “So I guess when Gavin came into my room and he... offered... The guy’s attractive so I think that was another reason I fight as much against it. But I regretted it immediately. Seeing Ryan...” Jeremy took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to suppress his emotions. Michael reached out, cupping the other man’s cheek in his hand. Jeremy smiled and scooted forward, grasping Michael’s face. “Fuck Ryan. I... I want this.”

“Jeremy...” Michael said. 

Jeremy froze. “I think that’s the first time you said my name. I think that’s the first time I heard you say  _ anything _ .”

Michael smiled at Jeremy’s obvious joy. “Jer-rim-me!” He called out in a singsong voice.

Jeremy laughed and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Michael. Michael pulled back, surprised and Jeremy tried to not let the disappointment show on his face. 

“Sorry. I just assumed-” Jeremy was cut off when Michael lunged forward, pressing Jeremy up against the thick glass of the tank. Jeremy laughed again and dug his fingers into Michael's back. The creature pulled the sheets over the two of them, concealing them from a hateful world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess.


	7. The Sauce

Ryan winced in sympathy as Ramsey’s pained screams rang out. He was pleading for mercy as Gavin whipped him over and over again. 

“I can’t believe you let him escape,” Dr. Free snarled. “It was my understanding that you were  _ watching _ him.”

“Please. Gavin... master... I was only away for a minute. Please!”

“Search the security cameras,” Gavin ordered. “See if you can find him on the monitors.”

Ramsey desperately scrambled away and ran to a series of screens on the opposite side of the room. Ryan recognized they had made their way back to the lab which sent shivers up and down his spine for some undetermined reason.

“Master,” Ramsey called, turning from terrified to elfish again, “It seems we have a visitor.”

Gavin came to stand behind Ramsey and peer at the screen to see what he was on about. Ryan joined them and frowned in confused recognition. 

“Fredo?”

Dark hair. Tan skin. Brown eyes peering curiously around the lobby. 

“You know this earth...” Ramsey trailed off when he caught a sharp look from Gavin. “...Person?”

“Yeah, that’s Alfredo Diaz. We went to high school together.”

“So this wasn’t simply a chance meeting.” Gavin’s voice was low and Ryan looked up at him, suddenly uncomfortable. Gavin looked apathetic and the lack of his signature smirk made him look threatening. “You came here with a purpose, didn’t you.”

“What? No. I already told, our car broke down. We just came here wanting to borrow your phone.”

“I know what you told me!” Gavin yelled, startling Ryan. “But Diaz isn’t a name that is unfamiliar to me. He’s the assistant of Dr. Burns.”

“Wait really?” Ryan asked. “He was my old science teacher.”

“Of course he is.” Gavin pushed Ryan’s shoulders, backing him up. “And now Burnie Burns works for your government, doesn’t he?” Another shove. “He’s attached to the bureau of investigation of that which you call UFOs!” He pushed him a final time, causing Ryan to stumble back and land ass first on the podium in the center of the room. “Isn’t that right, Haywood.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? He might be. I don’t know!”

“The intruder is entering the building, master,” Ramsey called out. 

“He’ll probably end up in the zen room. Show him up.”

Ramsey bowed before dipping into the elevator.

Gavin turned his attention back to Ryan, fire in his eyes. Ryan met his glare, unflinching. They stayed like that in a tense silence until the elevator dinged again. 

“It’s a pleasure, Dr. Gavin Free,” Alfredo spoke from the elevator's exit. 

Ryan scrambled to his feet and peered around Gavin - who was furiously staring down Alfredo. “Alfredo. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Who are - wait. Ryan? I should ask you the same question. What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Don’t play games, idiot,” Gavin snapped. “You know perfectly well what Ryan Haywood is doing here. It’s part of yours and Dr. Burns’ plan was it not? That he and the other one should check the layout for you? It sucks that your plans have been changed. I’m adaptable, Diaz.” Gavin glanced back at Ryan, a smirk placed back on his face. “And I know Ryan is.”

“No, I -” Alfredo started. “I didn’t expect Ryan to be here at all. I got a call from Trevor. I came here to find  _ him _ .”

“Trevor? What do you know of Trevor?"

“I grew up with him. He’s my best friend. I came here to get him out of whatever trouble he’s gotten himself into.”

An awkward silence fell over the small group of men, Gavin refusing to meet Alfredo’s eyes.

That’s why it was so easy for everyone to hear the dull thump that came from inside of Michael’s birthing tank.

Gavin’s head snapped up and he stepped onto the podium, looking into the rainbow coffin. He threw a sheet back and balked in surprise. “What the hell?”

Michael stood and, shyly, Jeremy appeared in front of him, shirtless and flushed. Ryan felt his heart sink to the depths of his stomach. 

“Wait... Jeremy?” Shock.

“Alfredo?” Confusion.

“Jeremy...” Dispare. 

“Ryan...” Regret.

“Michael!” Anger.

“What, bitch?”

Everyone startled at Michael’s voice. Gavin stared - shocked - before his face turned a dark shade of red. “Michael... I made you. I can break you just as easily!”

“You can  _ talk _ ?” Ryan growled. 

“He can say a few words...” Jeremy trailed off when Ryan shot him a furious and... hurt look. 

There was a silence in the lab again, the crisscrossing relationships pulling tight. 

“Master!” Pattillo entered the room with a flourish. “Dinner is ready!”

“It’s like, nearly midnight,” Alfredo frowned, checking his watch. 

“It’s never too late for a birthday dinner.”

Alfredo opened his mouth to argue before shrugging and following Pattillo out a side exit of the room. 

“Well,” Gavin began. “Under these circumstances, I suppose formal wear is to be optional.” He turned to Ryan, eyes cold. “I hope for your attendance.”

The Dr. motioned for Michael to follow and the pair exited, leaving Ryan and Jeremy in an uncomfortable isolation.

“Ryan-”

“No, Jeremy.” Ryan held up a hand and glanced away. 

“Un-fucking-believable!”

Ryan looked up in surprise at Jeremy’s raised voice. 

“You have the fucking nerve to be pissed at me when  _ you _ were getting it on with the doctor anyway? I’m not the only guilty one here,  _ Ryan _ .”

“Jeremy wait-”

“I guess it doesn’t really fucking matter. I get it. I didn’t just fuck Michael. I fucked Gavin too.”

Ryan froze. “What?”

“So I guess we’re even.”

“How the fuck does that make us even!” Ryan shouted. 

“Because you didn’t have to  _ see _ me and  _ hear _ me! You didn’t have to experience the same pain I had to!”

“Fuck you, Jeremy! You fucking slut!” Ryan wanted to take back the words as soon as the hurt registered on Jeremy’s face. 

Before Ryan could apologize, Jeremy was scrambling out of the tank as fast as he could and running from the room. “Fuck you, asshole,” he yelled out behind him. “Fuck. You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asshole, slut. Asshole, slut.
> 
> If you're wondering why I gave Michael lines here, the last time I attended a midnight showing of RHPS, the audience spoke for him when his name was said. The "what bitch" seemed very Michael appropriate.


	8. My Best Friend Was A Dick

“A toast,” Gavin began. “To absent friends.”

They all raised their glasses and took a sip of the golden liquid. Jeremy glanced at Ryan and smiled at the way his face constricted in disgust at the bitter taste of liquor before he remembered what had passed between them only a few minutes before.

_ Slut. _

Gavin had regained his composure and was dressed in an elaborate, white pressed, gold embroidered robe. His golden makeup was reapplied and his smile was back in place. Ramsey and Pattillo stood by the door to the kitchen, occasionally bringing out slabs of meat and refilling wine glasses. 

Barbara had come out from where she had been hiding all night and Jeremy couldn’t help but pity her. She looked like a wreck,  _ especially _ since the arrival of Alfredo. 

“And a toast,” Gavin continued, raising his glass again. “To Michael,” he smiled at the creation who smiled back, seeming to have forgotten all the bad blood between the two. “Happy birthday, boi.”

“Can we get back on track, please?” Alfredo interjected. “We came here to talk about Trevor.”

“Trevor!” Barbara stood suddenly from her seat, knocking over the chair and sending it clattering to the hardwood floor.

“That’s an, uh...” Gavin search for the right words. “That’s a rather tender subject.” He moved the conversation along by offering up another slice of meat which Michael greedily accepted. 

That’s when something clicked in Jeremy’s mind. He noted how Gavin fed Michael but didn’t touch the meat himself. Jeremy himself hadn’t eaten any of the meal because the food was too tough to cut through. He felt his face drain of all color and he locked eyes with Ryan to see he had come to the same conclusion. 

Barbara looked between her plate and Gavin and Jeremy swore she turned a shade of green. “Excuse me...” she whispered, exiting into the hall. Her shrieks of horror could be heard even from behind the thick closed door. 

Jeremy looked back at Alfredo who was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, a smug expression on his face. “I knew Trevor fell in with a bad crowd, but it’s even worse than I thought.” His eyes flicked from Pattillo to Ramsey before settling on Gavin again. “Aliens.”

Michael grunted in confusion but lost interest almost immediately and went back to wolfing down the...  _ meat _ . 

“What are you trying to say, Mr. Diaz?”

“I grew up with Trevor. I saw how much trouble he was and it all started the day he was born. His mom tried to keep him on the straight and narrow but he caused her nothing but pain. When she died, he left home and did nothing but drugs, ride his bike, and something he referred to as ‘rock and roll porn’.”

“That’s great and all,” Gavin said, interrupting the flow of Alfredo’s story, “but why come here? What does this have to do with me or Dr. Burns’ research?”

“Trevor was tough. It must have been something significant for him to ask for  _ my _ help. He called me from this house and just said, ‘I’m out of my head! Hurry or I’ll soon end up dead! They mustn’t carry through with their evil deeds!’ I can assume you can guess whom he was referring to. Right, Gavin?”

Gavin smiled and stood walking around the table to tower over Alfredo. He balled the end of the tablecloth into his hands and said, “What a guy.” The tablecloth was snatched back - dragging all the plates, utensils, and glasses off with it - revealing a glass coffin beneath. There lay Trevor’s mangled remains, limbs missing, clean cut. His face was perfectly intact but his expression was forced into a mask of perpetual terror. 

Jeremy let out a scream and, before he properly knew what was happening, he was in the arms of Michael who wore a similar expression of fear and disgust. 

“Michael!” Jeremy was thrown backward while Gavin fronted on his creation. “How could you?” He turned to Jeremy and backhanded him hard. Jeremy spun before turning back to face Gavin. “I’ll kill you!” The doctor roared. 

Jeremy quickly considered his options before he bolted from the room, heading the same direction Barbara had gone. 

“You think you’re all that,” Gavin called out his voice echoing ominously through the dark hallways. “You’re not even that good in the sack. You better wise up, Jeremy Dooley.” 

Jeremy spun around a corner and ran directly into Gavin who threw him against a wall. He pushed back against his attacker but Gavin was stronger than he expected. The taller man kneed him in the groin before grabbing Jeremy by the hair and dragging him to the elevator and throwing him in. Gavin slammed the door close behind him and pressed a button, sending them up. 

Jeremy prepared to attack the doctor but Gavin revealed a blade from the folds of his robe. “I wouldn’t try it, Dooley.”

Jeremy raised his hands in surrender and Gavin smiled, back to his oddly calm state. The elevator doors opened and they were back in the lab. Ryan was standing in the middle of the room, worry on his face. 

“Jeremy,” he called out relieved. 

“Ryan!” Jeremy ran to his partner but, before he could make it to him, he felt his feet catch on something and waved his arms wildly as not to tip over. “What the fu-” He looked down and tried to take a step forward before panicking. “Ryan! I can’t move my feet!”

Ryan and Alfredo startled at this news and tried to move their own feet from their spot on the floor. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I can’t either!” Ryan yelled out, hysterical. “It’s as if we’re glued to the spot!”

“You are,” Gavin laughed. He came up behind Jeremy and ran his hands over his shoulders and down the other man’s chest. “So you should be quaking in fear.”

Jeremy tried to elbow Gavin which at least pushed the other man off. “We’re trapped!”

“It’s something you’ll get used to, Gavin spoke again, making his way around the frozen men. “A mental mind fuck can be nice.”

“What do you want with us?” Ryan demanded. Jeremy looked around the room and noted that Barbara, Pattillo, Ramsey, and Michael had all made their way up to the lab as well. Pattillo was standing by a large machine that already had one lever pulled down. Jeremy assumed that had been the cause of their sticky feet.

“Well, Fredy, you’re the scientific prodigy, are you not. You’ve been working with Dr. Burns so tell me, what do you think that sonic transducer can do?”

“Sonic transducer? Let’s see...” Alfredo thought for a few moments muttering to himself, trying to figure out what the machine could do. “So it’s some kind of audio-vibrato-physio-molecular transport device? That means it has the capabilities of breaking down solid matter and projecting through space and maybe even time itself!”

“Wait! They really are aliens? Gavin’s an alien?” Ryan gasped.

“They’re going to send us through space? To another planet?”

“Planet shmanet,” Gavin moved in front of Jeremy. He pulled his body close to Jeremy’s and began feeling the other man up and down. 

“Stop!” Jeremy yelled. “Stop it!”

Gavin backed up and smirked. “No need to be all hot and flustered, Jeremy. There’s nothing you can do about this.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Ryan yelled out. “Don’t hurt, Jeremy. I’ll kill you if you do!”

Gavin turned to Ryan. “Oh really?” Dr. Free turned and nodded to Pattillo who flipped a switch causing a blinding flash to appear around Ryan and leaving a stone model of the man in his place. 

“No!” Alfredo called out. “Let us go! Don’t hurt Jeremy just because you’re a jealous, lustful, pile of-” he was cut off by the flip of the second switch. 

Gavin turned to Jeremy expectantly. 

“Please...” Jeremy began. “I don’t want to go.”

Gavin’s face seemed to soften but any bit of hope that was fluttering in Jeremy’s chest disappeared in a white light and enveloping darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Free... I don't wanna go...  
> I feel like this reference is already dead.


	9. Rose Tints My World

He didn’t know why Barbara and Michael were on stage with him and Jeremy. He didn’t know what they had done, but they were there and that was all Ryan could really process in the moment.

It was almost as if they were possessed, forced to dance in a way that would have made a clear-headed Ryan blush. They were all dressed in similar attire to the clothes Gavin had been wearing the first time Ryan had seen him. Tight, cropped tank tops and shorts that left little to the imagination. Barbara donned pink, Michael a deep red, Jeremy a victims color blue, and Ryan in a deep shade of violet. 

They sang in voices that Ryan was sure was outside of their vocal range. Barbara sang about loving Gavin. How he meant so much to her until he disappointed her by working on Michael.

_ Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain. _

Michael was next, his voice coming out clear and his words sounding fully formed. He sang about being only seven hours old. How Gavin meant the world to him. How he was designed so all he would feel is lust. 

_ Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain. _

Ryan was next. He sang about feeling himself. He sang about wanting to do whatever was asked of him. He would do it now, too. He felt comfortable as nothing but an object. It made him feel...  _sexy._

_ Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain. _

And then there was Jeremy. Jeremy who had likely changed the most. His relationship with Gavin was sexual and in no way romantic like the other three. Even so, Gavin had shown him a world that had before been hidden. He felt released. He was confident. He was  _ happy _ . 

_ Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.  _

* * *

The stage was lowered below ground level and began filling with water. Gavin was floating in the center of a quickly forming pool, drawing Michael, Barabara, Rayn, and Jeremy to him. 

Ryan felt lips exploring every inch of his body, his own sucking hickeys onto navels and necks. 

Hands explored each other, fingers tracing along jawlines and searching below waistbands. 

Ryan’s mind was muddled, but his body was on fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? I don't need to make this a perfect 10 chapter story. I will but I don't /need/ to.


	10. Going Home

Jeremy breached the water to see everyone frozen and staring towards the edge of the pool. Jeremy followed their gaze to see Pattillo and Ramsey - dressed in silver body suits now - holding metallic, sniper rifle looking, guns. They were both aiming directly at Gavin’s face.

“It’s all over, Gavin Free. Your mission is a failure. Your lifestyle is too extream. We’re returning to Transylvania.”

Gavin smiled sadly and it was the first time Jeremy thought his smile was genuine.

“I knew this was coming.” Gavin’s blond hair was plastered to his forehead and the makeup was running off his face, making him look human for the first time. Ironic. “I want to stay, but I understand. I’ll smile but I’ll miss these blue skies I’ve seen through the tears in my eyes. I’m ready to go home.”

“How sweet,” Pattillo smiled slightly.

Alfredo ran into the room, dressed up in a matching, dark green outfit. “Ryan, Jeremy, back away from Gavin!” Jeremy glanced at Ryan, his confusion mirrored on the other man’s face.

“You’re too presumptuous, Gavin,” Ramsey sneered. “You see, when I said _we_ were returning to Transylvania, I only meant Pattillo and myself. You, however, will remain here. In spirit, that is. I’m sorry if my words were misleading.

“They’re lasers!” Alfredo shouted. “The guns they’re holding are lasers capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter! Don’t get caught in the crossfire!”

“You’re going to kill him!” Ryan asked, shocked. “Why? What’s his crime?”

“Seriously?” Alfredo’s voice cracked. “He killed Trevor. He deserves this.”

“Exactly Mr. Diaz,” Ramsey agreed. “Now, Gavin, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this and hello to oblivion.”

Barbara screamed and Ramsey turned his gun to her and shot her point blank in the chest. She dipped underwater and sunk.

Gavin dipped underwater and turned to swim away. It was cruel how long Ramsey let Gavin struggle before he caught him with a beam in the back. Michael let out a pained cry and swam to his creator. He gathered Gavin’s body into his arms as Ramsey blasted him again until Michael stopped moving as well. Michael dragged Gavin down, the pair sinking to the bottom of the pool together.

“You killed them!” Jeremy let out a pained cry. “You killed Michael!”

“I’m...” Pattillo frowned. “Surprised... to say the least. I thought you liked them. They liked you?”

“No...” Ramsey said, sorrowfully. “They didn’t like me. They never liked me...”

“Ryan. Jeremy, let’s get out of here!” Alfredo called out.

Ramsey turned on Alfredo and Jeremy felt his heart rate increase tenfold. “I’m sorry,” Ramsey whispered, “about your friend.”

“Trevor?” Alfredo’s voice caught at the dead man’s name. “It’s... It’s alright.”

“You should leave now.” Ramsey continued, addressing the remaining living beings. “We are about to beam the entire house to the planet Transsexual. You’re free to go.”

Jeremy treaded water, trying to take in all the events that had just occurred.

“Now!” Ramsey screamed.

Ryan grabbed Jeremy’s arm and dragged him through the water, exiting the pool. Alfredo led the way, out of the castle, into the early morning light.

* * *

_I've done a lot - God knows I've tried - to find the truth, I've even lied. But all I know is down inside I'm bleeding..._

_And superheroes come to the feast, to taste the flesh not yet deceased. And all I know is still the beast is feeding..._

_And crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race, lost in time, and lost in space... and meaning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know RT already made a RHPS remake with FreePlay so here's a link if you also didn't know. <https://roosterteeth.com/episode/free-play-season-1-season-finale-special-free-play-38>  
> Tumblr: [SeaMonkeysInSpace](https://seamonkeysinspace.tumblr.com/) (Open for prompt submissions.)  
> [Discord ](https://discord.gg/433nkCU)  
> 


End file.
